The War Over Rose
by Chewy Star
Summary: (Sonic, Amy, and Shadow love triagle) Amy finally decides to give up on trying to win Sonic's heart. Sonic also finally realizes that he loves Amy, but what happenes when Shadow and Eggman enter the picture?


Okay, this is my first fan fic in the Sonic section and Romance, so it might not be good, but it's up to you.

Chewy: "**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place _before_ Sonic Heroes.**"

Reader: "WHAT!" (clicks the back button)

Chewy: "HEY! Just because my GameCube is across a evil country ruled by a insane monkey for about **_three years_**, does not mean that I am a bad writer!"

**Another Author's Note: The first part is in Amy's POV, while the second is in Sonic's.**

_Italics_- Character thoughts or lyrics

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a person with a sword, and maybe the plot...

* * *

Prologue**

It was a cold, windy, snowy day around Station Square, and no one was here, except me. Most of the shops were closed because of the recent snowstorm, but the frost covered windows showed no perfect gift for my Sonic.

_What's the perfect gift for Sonic on Valentine's Day?_

I passed the last shop, and saw that it was closed.

_Oh, well, I can try tomorrow, since today **is** the first._

I started to go back to my apartment, until...

"Nothing," said a cold, dark voice.

"Huh?" I looked to my left, since that's where the voice came from.

A person, dressed in a long, loose black robe, with a hood over their eyes, stared at the frozen muddy ground.

"Who are you?" I asked, with a little fear in my voice.

"Your insane imagination," they answered.

"What do you want, your insane imagination?" I asked as I grabbed my hammer.

"My sane imagination."

"Oh, so you are really insane."

"Not really, but I have a question."

"Well, ask," I said as changed my grip on the hammer, since my hands were getting wet.

"Why do you love Sonic the Hedgehog, when all you do is become the damsel in distress?"

_Good question, why?_

"We saved each other many times, and ever since we first met I fell in love with him."

"Foolishness. That's just an idiot girl thinking that if a guy talks to her, he likes her," the person turned their back to me, "Amy, rethink about your love for Sonic," and a took out a golden sword with the blade made out of stars, "Or else answer to my sword," slowly, the person disappeared, until they were a vapor in the cold wind.

_Foolishness to love Sonic just because he rescued me from Metal Sonic... that's person must had have a bad past._

I decided to go back to my nice, cozy apartment, thinking about what the person said.

* * *

Ah, snow. The only thing that is related to water that I like. 

"WOOHOO!"

Because I can snowboard on it!

My board landed in the powdery snow on the hilly streets of Station Square. I looked behind and saw my orange, two tailed fox friend quickly catching up with me.

"Hey Tails, if you want to win this race, you better hurry up!" I yelled as I started to go down the next hill, which was much more steeper than the one before.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound,  
__Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.  
__Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,  
__Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!  
__Must keep on moving ahead,  
__No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.  
__Trusting in what you can't see,  
__Take my lead I'll set you free._

"Sonic, watch out!" yelled Tails as he started going down this hill.

I looked and saw a red car quickly coming up the hill in my way. Before it could hit me, I turned right then left after it passed.

_Follow me, set me free,  
__Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
__I'll make it through, follow me.  
__Follow me, set me free,  
__Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
__I'll make it through prove it to you._

"Nice turning, Sonic," said Tails as he finally caught up with me, "But it looks likes I'll be the one winning." He gained a bit more speed, millimeter by millimeter.

_Follow me!  
__Oh yeah!_

Fruitlessly, I tried to get more speed, but unfortunately we reached the most difficult part of the race in which the street curves five times at a thirty-degree angle going down hill. That will make both of us lose speed, but at this rate, I'm doomed.

_Danger is lurking around every turn,  
__Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.  
__I know with some luck that I'll make it through,  
__Got no other options, only one thing to do!  
__I don't care what lies ahead,  
__No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.  
__Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.  
__Take my lead, I'll set you free._

At the first turn, I aim at the outside then cut inside, saving some of the speed that I had, doing it at each curve. At the fourth curve, I saw that Tails only had a few meters left, so sped up.

_Follow me, set me free,  
__Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
__I'll make it through, follow me.  
__Follow me, set me free,  
__Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
__I'll make it through prove it to you._

Unfortunately my board slipped across some ice, making me go into the sidewalk... and crash into someone.

_Follow me!  
__Oh yeah!

* * *

_

The lyrics are _Escape from the City_ from Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. 


End file.
